LazyTown: The Truth Discovered
by Rocket Gal
Summary: It's just another day in LazyTown. Robbie wants Sportacus gone, but why it that? Read and find out.


**LazyTown: The Truth Discovered**

_Welcome to LazyTown a place where you want to stay_

_You'll meet Robbie and his rotten plan_

_And Sportacus saving the day_

_Stephanie is new in town, but soon she and Ziggy are friends_

_With Pixel, Stingy, and Trixie too_

_They're gonna have a blast together_

_Go, go ,go get up LazyTown it's a start of a brand new day_

_Things are upside down here in LazyTown_

_Adventure's just a moment away_

Stephanie skips down the sidewalk. She stops and smiles,

"Ah, another beautiful day in LazyTown. Full of possibilities and fun to be had around any corner!"

"Did someone say 'fun'?"

Stephanie turns to a very tall, very skinny man dressed a circus ringmasters' suit.

"Uh, yeah," she shrugs, "I guess I did."

"Well, step right this way!" the man says, as he pushes Stephanie along, "You're just in time!"

"In time for what?" she wonders.

"The show!"

Stephanie sees that there are bleachers set up. The entire town, including Sportacus, is sitting there. All are waiting for some sort of performance to begin. Stephanie sits next to her friends as the man steps up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman," he begins, "I am proud to present The Sideshow!"

"Oooo!" the crowd remarks.

"Yes, The Sideshow!" he continues, "Home of the Freaks!"

The curtains drops. To the surprise of everyone, there are people doing various forms of exercise.

"What?" Stephanie shouts, "I don't get it. All it is is people exercising."

"Exactly!" the ringmaster yells, "Exercising! The horror! The horror!"

"But I thought exercising was good for you," Ziggy chimes in.

"Yeah!" Stingy agrees.

"Isn't it, Sportacus?" Trixie asks.

"Well, I always thought so," Sportacus answers, "But-"

"But nothing!" the ringmaster bellows, "This- this man is a fraud!"

The whole town gasps. Sportacus is so confused, all he can do is laugh.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he shrugs.

"Mr. Mayor, arrest this man!" the ringmaster shouts, "On the charges of the corruption of the young!"

All the kids voice their disagreement, Sportacus rolls his eyes.

"You can't say that about Sportacus!" Stephanie yells.

"He's trying to turn you into freaks!" the ringmaster restates, "Look at the crazy jumping-jack lady! Do you want to end up like her?"

"Well, I-" Stephanie tries.

"I didn't think so!"

The ringmaster continues on his rant, when a strong breeze begins to blow. The wind knocks off his tall hat, his mustache and it is soon obvious to everyone who he really is.

"Robbie Rotten!" the kids shout.

"I knew it," Stingy sighs.

"What a loser," Trixie comments.

"Look, Robbie," Stephanie shakes her head, "There are only about ten people in this entire town. Everyone knows _everyone,_ no new people _ever _come. And then suddenly, someone no one's ever met shows up. How long do you think it'll take before we figure out it's you?"

"But they're such _good_ disguises," Robbie laments.

"No, Robbie," Stephanie sighs, "They're not.

"How can you say that!"

"Be them male or female, professional or impersonator;" she lists, "they are _all_ tall, rail thin, and have a huge chin with enormous ears."

Robbie gasps, deeply offended.

"How dare you! Do I make fun of _your_ physical shortcomings?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"All the time, actually."

"Enough of this!" Robbie screams, "Back to the business at hand! And that business...rid LazyTown of Sportacus _forever_!"

Everyone sighs.

"Again?" Stephanie asks.

"Oh, jeez," Ziggy pouts.

"This is getting annoying," Pixel shrugs.

"I'd say he's obsessed!" Stingy nods.

"No comments from the peanut gallery!" Robbie shouts.

Robbie then drags the Mayor onto the stage.

"Well, Mayor. Let's have it! Are you going to banish Sportacus or not!"

"Oh," the Mayor fumbles, "Well, I-"

The crowd voices their disagreement.

"Oh, it seems everyone wants him to stay," the Mayor says.

"But _I_ want him to go," Robbie leans.

"Oh," the Mayor nods, "Another good point. So, I- well, that is-"

"For once in your life, make a decision and stick with it!" Robbie orders.

The Mayor faints.

"Uncle!" Stephanie screams.

"He'll be fine," Robbie says as he steps over him, "Looks like I'll be making decision now!"

"What? Why you?" Ziggy asks.

"Because I said so!" Robbie yells back.

Sportacus stands up and walks away. Stephanie chases after him.

"Sportacus, isn't there something you can do?"

"No," he shakes his head, "When he gets like this, there's nothing to do but wait it out."

Sportacus begins walking again.

"When he gets like this?" she whispers to herself.

She stops Sportacus.

"But isn't he always like this?"

"No," Sportacus smiles, "There was a time when Robbie was quite nice...when he wanted to be."

"I don't understand," Stephanie says, "I don't think I've ever seen Robbie be nice. Especially to you, Sportacus."

"Well," he admits, "It has been a long time."

"But why? What happened?"

Sportacus begins to speak but then stops himself.

"What?" Stephanie wonders, "What is it, Sportacus? If you know, you have to tell me. Maybe I can help."

Shaking his head, "I don't know. I never kiss and tell."

"Kiss and tell?"

Stephanie stops. She thinks and realizes.

"You mean, _you_ and _Robbie_?"

Sportacus watches her reaction. Stephanie looks almost sick as she puts the pieces together.

"You were- you were," she painfully finishes, "_together_?"

Sportacus looks away, very hurt.

"I'm sorry I have disappointed you, Stephanie," he says coldly, "Perhaps it _would_ be best that I leave town forever. Goodbye."

He begins walking again, faster and faster.

"No! No!" Stephanie shouts after him, "Wait! Sportacus! Please stop! I can't keep up with you! I'm sorry!"

Sportacus stops but he does not look at her. Stephanie runs up, out of breath.

"I'm sorry," she says, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Really I didn't. It's just, I didn't know. You know, that you're..." She trails off then whispers, "_Gay_."

Sportacus smiles and gives her a hug.

"It's alright, Stephanie. Apart from you kids, the whole town knows. You don't need to whisper."

"Oh, sorry. So how did it happen? You know, you and Robbie?

Sportacus sighs and sits on a bench.

"Well, it's like you said. This is a very tiny town. Not too many people. I lived here with my dad when _he_ was guarding and protecting the town."

"Number Nine?" she asks.

"That's right," Sportacus nods, "Ah, I wish you could have met him, Stephanie. He was a good man."

"I'm sure he was, Sportacus," she smiles.

"So here we lived. I grew up and found that girls, although great friends and exercise partners, were not exactly what I desired in the romance department."

"And Robbie _was_?" she questions.

"Well, Stephanie, he was my age and shared my interest...if you know what I mean."

Stephanie reluctantly nods.

"So we got together and it was good for a long time. But then my father, he wanted to retire and it was always planned that I would take over for him as protector of LazyTown."

"But why would that be a problem?" Stephanie wonders.

"Well, when you become the official superhero of an entire town," he explains, "you tend to be quite busy and not have as much free-time."

"Free-time to spend with your significant other."

"That's right."

"So, Robbie was upset you weren't spending as much time together," Stephanie connects, "But how did it come to be that you actually _left_ LazyTown?"

"Did I mention that Robbie's father was once Mayor?" Sportacus says.

Stephanie shakes her head.

"Yes, well," Sportacus begins, "as son of a former Mayor, you have access to benefits against your enemies."

"But I thought you were lovers."

"That's what I thought," Sportacus sighs, "but I came home to find that the locks to the house had been changed."

"How awful!"

"But I didn't realize that that was the problem and ended up breaking down the door," he sighs, "The police came and I was thrown in jail. It was a mess."

"Oh, Sportacus," she laments, "I'm so sorry."

"The judge told me that the best thing for everyone, to avoid any further problems, would be for me to leave town."

Stephanie looks at him, with sad eyes.

"So I built my blimp, packed up, flew away and that's where I stayed."

He sighs and then looks at her.

"Until you contacted me."

"And you came," she smiles.

"Of course, I have to the help those in need."

"You're a good person, Sportacus."

"Not according to Robbie," he sighs.

"We'll just see about that."

Stephanie gets up and storms off. Determined to settle the score.

"Wait. What are you going to do? Stephanie?"

Back at the grandstand, Robbie is still yelling.

"And further more, I decree that all ducks must wear long pants-"

Stephanie walks up and pokes him in the arm.

"Robbie?"

"Not now," he shoos, "I'm busy!"

"We can talk about it here or in private."

"What could I possibly have to talk about with _you_ in private?" he snides.

"How about your love affair with Sportacus?" she shouts into the microphone.

Dead silence from the crowd. The kids have no idea how to react. Robbie stumbles for the mic and turns it off.

"How do you know about that?" he whispers.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is you stop this madness!"

Robbie crosses his arms and looks away.

"What...madness?"

"This whole getting rid of Sportacus thing. You're only doing it because you're still mad about the breakup."

Sportacus enters the crowd and watches. Robbie shuffles his feet and doesn't answer.

"Robbie," she tries again, "I can't claim to know how to solve this situation, but I would think it starts with talking to Sportacus."

Sportacus steps on stage. Robbie looks over to him.

"Talk?" Robbie wonders.

"Talk," Stephanie nods.

"To _him_?"

Sportacus gives a shy wave.

"I am willing, if you are," he says.

Robbie looks around, finally nods. The crowd cheers as Robbie and Sportacus shake hands.

"But I'm still mad at you," Robbie says.

"I know," Sportacus smiles, "But that's ok. Just quite trying to kick me out of town."

Robbie thinks and then nods his head.

"Allright," he says, "I can do that."

Music begins to play.

"What the-" Robbie wonders, "Where is that coming from?"

Sportacus laughs.

"Just go with it, Robbie."

Stephanie, Sportacus and Robbie dance and sing to the song.

_Bing bang diggiriggidong _

_Funny words I sing when I am dancing. Dancing._

_Bing bang diggiriggidong _

_Silly words that can mean anything. _

_Get on up it's time to dance yeah. _

_It's so much fun being up on our feet. _

_So we go _

_Up up -- do the jump _

_Move around and clap your hands together. _

_Down down -- turn around _

_Having fun is what it's all about!_

**THE END**


End file.
